Repairing a broken heart
by inuandkimandkags
Summary: The year 2205 where futuristic flying cars, strange gadgets, and demons/humans live in harmony with one another? A unique "demon" travels back in time to meet a certain hanyou in repairing a broken heart after an tormenting battle with Naraku.Love-prehaps
1. Chapter 1: Surprise Guest

**Repairing a broken heart**

* * *

**Summary: The year is 2205 where futuristic flying cars, strange gadgets, and demons and humans live in harmony with one another? A particular "demon" samurai travels back in time 700 years to meet a certain hanyou in repairing a broken heart after an tormenting battle with the great and mighty Naraku who is presumed dead after several years. Will there be a fresh love in the air? Find and read out.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or co. or Rumiko Takahashi's brilliant work but I do own my character Mikawa!!!!!! (And other made up characters)

**Chapter 1: Surprise Guest **

Just like any other normal day in the Sengoku Jidai period, the warm crisp fresh air, the birds singing, all is peaceful in this wonderful time. Yes absolutely nothing to disturb this wonderful calming afternoon.

"YOU BAKA!! SIT, BOY! SIT, BOY! SIT, BOY! SIT, BOY!" Well except this distrubance. Let's go see the problem shall we?

There a tall miko with angry chocolate eyes, and spiraling dark hair towered over a what to be hanyou in a deep crater. Dust cleared the air as we see the couple in clear view both in a troubled situation one could obviously make of. Shippo under his breath muttered, "Baka" while the rest of the group shook their heads in disapproval as they silently gobbled their lunches Kagome prepared for them. In the clearing a bowl was shattered into thousands of shards with some contents of what to be ramen noodles scattered onto the forests floor. Inuyasha slowly rised from his crater and equally matched his anger with Kagome's. And his famous, "What was that for?!" ranged harshly into Kagome's ears.

"You didn't have to break the bowl, you baka!" Kagome screeched.

"Well, you didn't have to give me spicy noodles!" Inuyasha retorted back. "That spiciness is still on my tongue." He stuck out his tongue and tried to scrape of the remaining. Kagome grew very angry and in defense stated, "At least I've gave you what you wanted since you'd always declared ramen as your favorite snack, as opposed to the healthy foods I had tried to give you!"

"Why'd you give me that spicy kind?"

"I was about to give it to you till ya snatched it out of my hands, then I realize that spicy kind was for me but you already slurped it down your throat and smashed it on the ground!"

"Why didn't you say something earlier?"

"I'm saying something now! God Inuyasha, can you be less of a jerk!? I'm going for a walk." she informed the others as she turned on her heel leaving a distraught hanyou gazing from behind. "Hey wait come back here! I ain't done talking to you." but Kagome was out of ear sight. "You know Kagome-Chan is right you had the audacity to go destroy one of her bowls just cause the ramen was too spicy." Sango, as calmly as she could, piped up.

"Oh what do you know?" he snapped at Sango, "It's not like that bowl was the most precious thing in the world. We still have to find Naraku and gather the rest of the shards. That's what's really important right now not some feminine feelings or some lousy food crap." he sat and crossed his arms as he waited to go retrieve Kagome. Eventually. Sango grew offensive by his comment and was about to say something till Miroku spoked for her.

"Surely Inuyasha you do not mean what you say, about not caring for Kagome's feelings or any feminine feelings for that matter?"

"Feh, I could careless about what Kagome feels." he instantly regretted for blurting out those words. He would worry for Kagome's feelings every time he was Kikyou or when he would send her back to her own time. He cared for her every single moment needless if he showed he didn't. Everyone knew Kagome loved him and he loved her although he was too blind to see it.

"Inuyasha how can you be so heartless like that you're exactly the spitting image of Sesshoumaru," Miroku stated. "Except dumber..." Shippo added.

"I ain't nothing like that cold hearted Fluff of The West! And who the hell you calling dumb?!" Inuyasha retorted. Inuyasha must seem more irritated today because his eyes seem more bloodshot yet tired and his aura shed a speck of black around.

"Calm down Inuyasha we are not here to make you angry in any way." Miroku reassured.

"Well it's working!" he said finally before turning his back to them and everyone sighed in defeat since they could not help their hanyou friend anymore. Well except beat him to a pulp. But that'll have to wait for later. _"Damnit Kagome, where the hell ya went?"_

* * *

"Another day, another dollar eh Tsuramyia-sama?" A man in a white futuristic suit stated as he walked down a long hallway with blue tiles glowing with every step he would make. They seem to be cleaning his shoeprints. The man had a very bold feature. His face was chiseled like from a piece of art which was slightly a tan color. His dark hair swaggered with every motion he would make. His violet-gray eyes locked firmly on the path ahead. And to complete his chiseled features was a goatee to match. Everything in the narrow hall was a white blank, except the glowing tiles of course.

A young woman referred to Tsuramyia was one out of the ordinary kind of beauty. Long luscious salon typed light brunette hair swayed from side to side as she walked keeping pace with the man while holding hundred stacks of documents in her small embrace. Her blissful blue transparent eyes firmly kept locked on the path ahead of her too. She too also wore a suit but of black a skirt if you will. Though something unusual about her didn't seem right. There crowned above her head was a golden circle of light circling 360 degrees slightly. A halo, yes. But with every halo you'd expect to be some wings yes, no, maybe, so? Nope no wings. Just a human looking woman under a halo. Or an angel without wings or an angel yet to earn her wings.

"Why yes it is!" she chirped happily.

* * *

"Jeez, I can't believe that jerk. He didn't like my cooking and then he throws my bowl like it wasn't worth nothing. Idiot!" Kagome grumbled under her breath. Kagome decided to cool off after coming up to a small pond. She then took off her shoes and socks and cool off her weary feet. _"It's like I have to waste energy on myself just to keep him satisfied even when I'm not forced to." _She sighed and thought of the good times when Inuyasha was a easy laidback fellow. During while she was arguing with him she also notice the stress and anger flowing in his eyes. Did it had something for Kagome bothering him? Surely not. But…he was usually like this, so no problem right? Whatever it was Kagome did not surely like it. Although he could be cunning and rude at some points, whatever that was troubling him he would tell her right? Kagome was unsure of these questions floating around in her head. She silently hugged her herself and shed her eyes for a moment for a short nap till she heard a long horrific scream not to far away. She quickly placed her socks and shoes back on to investigate the direction the terror of the owner. Since she did not have her weapons with her she had to try to fight the unknown demon that lied ahead, hopefully.

Tapping his foot impatiently on the cool grass, the stubborn hanyou awaited for his beloved arrival. Apparently, she hasn't shown up in 40 minutes. She would've cool off by then right? The more he tapped the more impatient his friends grew as to why he doesn't go and retrieve her. God simple as that. But he knew it'd hurt his pride if he had the courage to find her and apologize beforehand. No, he refused to that. No matter what he wouldn't swallow his pride and choke up to apologize first. Never. Not in a million years. But his conscious grew worried to the small miko as to her whereabouts were.

"Inuyasha, why don't you just go and get Kagome?" Shippo piped up.

"Shut-up. I'll go when I want to." He said with a little worried in his tone. Once again the group sighed in boredness without their fun miko around. After a few seconds Inuyasha finally got up and stated, " I'm going for a walk." When really he was too worried for Kagome. The group smirk inwardly as the distressed hanyou went to search his beloved. A long terror of scream ranged in the group's ears as one name came to their minds: Kagome!

--

"Hello! Can you hear me?! Are you in trouble?!" Kagome shouted while walking into the dense forest while locating the owner's scream. Silence rang in her ears as soon the screaming stopped. Kagome tensed up at the sudden silence then it started again. _"What's going on?" _A whooshing sound came behind her as she felt cold object thumped her back. She turned her head quickly and found nothing. Beads of sweat started to form on her forehead as her body froze in a sudden still as the one person she didn't want or expected to see appeared in front of her: Kikyou.

"K-Kikyou, what are you doing here?"

'Kikyou' didn't say anything as her lifeless dull eyes shifted towards the forest where Kagome came in from. _"What's with her?" _'Kikyou' shifted her gaze back to Kagome, as if she thought mentally, _"He's coming." _

Out of the clearing Naraku appeared from nowhere and appeared in front of a frozen still Kagome. " Hello my dear miko. Aren't you glad to see me?" he said smoothly and casually.

_"Naraku!"_


	2. Chapter 2: Breakdown

Okay apparently this is my first fanfic so sorry if I make any mistakes or anything and here we go! Sorry it took me to update

Chapter 2: Breakdown

"_Damnit, Kagome, you'd better be safe!" _Inuyasha prayed silently in his head, God forbids if anything happened to her. He stopped a couple of times to sniffed the ground for her scent and picked up another scent that was familiar to him but at the same time unfamiliar to him. He shrugged it off and followed Kagome's scent with the group exchanging worried glances at each other.

"I hope Kagome is okay." Shippo cried a little.

"Don't worry Shippo I ain't gonna let nothing happen to her." Inuyasha, calmly, reassured.

"I hope so you know this is entirely your fault." Shippo stated the obvious.

"Grr, would you stop saying that! And since when it became _my_ fault?"

"Well you rudely comment on her cooking skills and dump the bowl onto the ground shattering it and that's pretty much it." Sango answered for Shippo.

"That is till she decided to wander around stupidly in this damn forest and crying for help like damn damsel in distress!" Inuyasha boomed, anger seething in throat and eyes. _"Jeez, what's his problem today?!" _Sango thought.

"Inuyasha I suggest you would not take all your anger and frustrations on Sango." Miroku calmly said before he began to strike at him.

"Feh, whatever let's just find her."

Inuyasha walked ahead while Sango hooked her arm with Miroku and quietly thanked him. "Thanks you had my back there." "Anytime." He chirped. Shippo continued staring at the distressed hanyou and silently prayed Inuyasha would calm down or whatever the hell was wrong with him.

"_Kagome… please be safe." _He begged.

--

"Naraku what are you doing here?" Kagome as bravely as she could choked up.

"Kukuku, (A/N: I don't know what the hell 'kukuku' means but I guess that's his laugh.) my dear miko I'm just waiting for the entertainment to arrive."

"What entertainment?" she eyed suspiciously. _"Why can't I move?"_

"Since 'Kikyou' is here and Inuyasha is soon to approach, 1+1 equals…"

"_Naraku's planning to get Inuyasha back with Kikyou and just watch my heart broken. But why? He knows Inuyasha would leave just to see Kikyou. Unless he's really scheming up, but…" _Kagome thought heartbroken.

"That's right 2 former lovebirds and 1 depressed miko." He answered for her.

"But why would you try to get Inuyasha back with someone you'd love before, Onigumo?"

Naraku scowled then reformed into the smile he had. This wench had the nerve to call him that useless scoundrel Onigumo whose pathetic life would've been taken by worthless humans had it not been by the caring miko and devoured whole by demons? Certainly not! "Kukuku, you'd really think I'd actually let a pathetic thing said half-demon take even more pathetic miko from me—by the way this 'Kikyou' you are referring to…" he poitinted to the quiet miko whose body morphed into a small child with a flowing white mane, pale face, and white kimono holding a mirror.

"…Kanna!" Kagome answered to avoid looking into her mirror.

"That's right and as soon as that pathetic hanyou arrives, 'Kikyou' here will suck his soul out and the rest of the dregs you call friends." He towered over the small miko who was held by an invisible evil Shinidamachu and grinned evilly.

"Naraku! Leave Kagome alone!" Inuyasha emerged from the forest . Everyone stood in the fighting stance with all their weapons of destruction in hand. Miroku was unsure to bring out his katanna (Wind Tunnel) because of the saimoyoshi (Poison Insects) buzzing around. Shippo held Kagome's weapons secretly so Naraku wouldn't try and destroy them. All in the one second before InuYasha came bursting through, 'Naraku' transformed into full spider self and capture a 'Kikyou' in one of his tentacles.

"K-Kikyou…" Inuyasha whispered the wind carrying his words. His face grew angry as he saw one of Naraku's disgusting tentacles wrapped around Kikyo's body. "…Naraku let her go!" Inuyasha fumed as he marched over to the spider hanyou. Kagome watched as Inuyasha went past her, the same irritated face he had when they were arguing. _"Inuyasha…she's not Kikyou! Why can't I talk or move! Inuyasha, please don't go to her! She's not Kikyou!"_ Kagome begged as she cried silently in her head.

"You think I'd actually listen to someone so useless and pathetic as you--you must be joking!" Naraku laughed as he squeezed tight his incarnation, causing her to yelp exactly like the real Kikyo would.

"Naraku let her go now!" Inuyasha boomed. He held tightly on his Tessaiga and thought using Wind Scar would be a good tactic, but since Kikyou was in his grasps he couldn't perform the attack.

"Or what?" Naraku taunted.

"Or I'll blow your head into a million pieces!" Inuyasha snarled. _"That screaming sounded so familiar I knew it was Kikyou!"_

"Oh but what about your oh so precious Kikyou? Surely she would not like to blown into a million pieces, would you?" Naraku looked down at Kanna and she shook her head no.

Inuyasha growled and for a moment Kagome thought she saw a flash of red in his eyes. Maybe it was her imagination?

In all confusion Kagome struggled to free herself from the invisible demons embracing her. To her shock she figured she could move after all, but her voice was still inaudible. She scooted backwards away from the group near a bush and started crying to see Inuyasha actually love fake Kikyou more than her even if Naraku held her in a death hold. But this was not Kikyou! Even if the real Kikyou was in Naraku's hold, Inuyasha will still run after her. Then she clicked all the puzzles together. She figured since Inuyasha has been irritated with her lately all this past weeks was because he wanted to be with Kikyou again and leave Kagome abandoned. And since he has been taunting her these past weeks and have more bloodshot eyes every time he got sat. He was tired of her. He wanted to move on.

Heartbeat."That can't be true!"

_Heartbeat._

"_He wouldn't do that!"_

_Heartbeat._

"_No! No! Inuyasha, you jer—" _Kagome's eyes widen in fear as she blood dripping to the ground. Her blood. Her blood that was forbidden to fall without Inuyasha's supervision. A sword as long as one arm length pierce through her stomach. The group followed Naraku's eyes as the saw in dismay horror their miko friend pierce through by the little bastard known as Hakudoshi. Inuyasha yelled in horror as he saw his lover half killed by the little bastard.

Naraku tried to stop Inuyasha's escape from the battle but Inuyasha sliced through his tentacles. Inuyasha rushed over to her and Hakudoshi escaped earning a smirk from Naraku.

"Kagome please don't die!" Inuyasha prayed.

"You despicable demon!" Sango yelled as she threw her Hiraktosu at the hanyou slicing one of his tentacles but it grew back. "Damn…"

Shippo scurried over to the fallen miko with as much tears he could choked back and gave her, her weapons. Kagome as weakly as the rest of her strength could give her took the weapons from Shippo and made an accurate shot at Naraku's head. Naraku smirked as the shot implode him. At least he wouldn't die alone. Kagome heaved in heavy breaths as she still had that pain stricken expression on her face the same as Kikyou's when she was near to death.

"K-Kagome…" Inuyasha observed as she had that same face of malice as Kikyou's. He looked over to see where Naraku was destroyed and saw that it was one of his puppets as one of those wooden thingies broke in half. _"Shit…he tricked us."_ Kanna had disappeared leaving Inuyasha to wonder if that was really Kikyou.

"I-Inuyasha…" Inuyasha turned his teary eyed face to Kagome's blissful face as a sign she was ready to go to the netherworld.

"Kagome please don't leave me please!" he begged.

"Inuyasha…carry me into the sunset." He did as he was told still sustainable to those tears.

Sango and Miroku went separate ways to find either Hakudoshi or Kanna and end their life. Permanently. Sango cried as the thought of losing her best friend and 'sister' to such a vile, low, errant villain named Naraku.

When he and Kagome were accompanied with each other, Inuyasha rested Kagome in his lap and put her head on his heart. Just to hear the last of his heartbeats before she went. Inuyasha was still teary eyed and Kagome's assumption went wrong. He didn't really hate her or didn't want her around, he still loved her and only her he was just saying it in his hanyou way. But now she couldn't spend the rest of her life with the only man she ever loved. Guess, she wasn't ready for a love to last. "Kagome…please…don't go." He repeated. Tears fell onto her pale face as she was ready to say her final words.

"Inuyasha…do you love me?"

_**Tell me babe, how many do I shed my tears?**_

_**Every Heart, every heart is not a gentle yet**_

**Shall I do I can never say my loneliness **

_**Every Heart, doesn't know so what to say or what to do**_

"Yes, yes I do very much! I don't care about Kikyou anymore! I just want you to stay alive, please!" Inuyasha staining Kagome's face even more. Kagome brung a shaky hand to wipe the tears off his face.

"Please don't be sad for me. I hate to see you sad."

_**Was afraid of darkness cause I felt that I was left alone**_

_**So I pray for help to distant million stars…**_

**Round and round the planets revolve around the sun**

_**And we always seek after love and peace forevermore**_

"How can I not be sad when someone I truly love so near and deep to me is dying," he admitted truthfully. He felt a stinging sensation in his heart and watch as the sparkle that once was in her eyes vanish as if it was never there. Kagome was dying fast! He knew he couldn't run to Kaede's hut to patch up this hole in her. Their medicines were not as strong as the ones in Kagome's era. Then he thought of plopping in Kagome's era uninvited and rush her to one of those hospital thingies Kagome would mention about when he was injured. But he feared he wouldn't make it there in time and even if he did the results will end fatal. "I can't lose you Kagome, you're my only hope."

**Growing, growing woe baby we can work it out ** **Look up at the sky every heart is shining up today**

These were truly the only words Kagome wanted to hear when she felt like Inuyasha needed to open up to her more often. A sweet smile spread across her face as she look up at his teary face once more before she could departure.

**There is the warm heart places on my mind**

_**In my earliest days there and it's SO SWEET**_

_**There are many stars that have talk with so kind **_

_**They say yes always time a friend of mine, SO SHINE!**_

Inuyasha smile back at her sweet peaceful face and leaned down inches to her lips. Then the only imaginable happen: he kissed her softly on her lips. As the sun was setting so was Kagome's eyes. As with little strength she could muster she hugged Inuyasha tightly and rested back into his lap. But before her final seconds Kagome spoke these words: "Inuyasha I love you and I will always love and I want you to be happy forever, please?

**Round and round the planets revolve around the sun**

_**And we always seek after love and peace forevermore**_

**Growing, growing woe baby we can work it out ** **Look up at the sky every heart is shining up today**

"And I want to be happy with you for the rest of our lives.' Inuyasha pleaded. Kagome smiled once more and closed her eyes forever. "Kagome? No Kagome please don't leave! Please ! Damn you Naraku! Kagome please open your eyes! Please!" Inuyasha cried harder. He shook Kagome gently to jerk some life back into her. "No…" he whispered. The sun was gone and so was Kagome.

**Goes and the time goes on we are not alone**

_**We live on together and we will find some precious things**_

_**Sometimes we will smile, sometimes we will cry somehow**_

_**Don't forget believe in yourself tomorrow's never die**_

**Five years later…**

Inuyasha sat on top of Goshinboku branches in his forest holding a brown bottle with some type of liquid. Sake. He gulped the last remainings of it and had a displeasure look on his face as he gulped down the foul smelling liquid that seemed to clear his thoughts subconsciously.

"Damn…" he muttered. In his ears were a set of earplugs connected to Kagome's cd player playing a song. Oh yeah, Inuyasha went to Kagome's era to tell the heart wrenching news to Kagome's family, they cried, bawled, whatever and moved away from the shrine which Inuyasha destroyed also the one in the feudal era. (A/N: Don't ask me how was that possible)

_**After all you put me through  
You'd think I'd despise you  
But in the end I wanna thank you  
'Cause you made me that much stronger**_

Well I, thought I knew you  
Thinking, that you were true  
Guess I, I couldn't trust  
Called your bluff, time is up  
'Cause I've had enough  
You were, there by my side  
Always, down for the ride  
But your, joy ride just came down in flames  
'Cause your greed sold me out of shame, mmhmm

After all of the stealing and cheating  
You probably think that I hold resentment for you  
But, uh uh, oh no, you're wrong  
'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do  
I wouldn't know just how capable I am to pull through  
So I wanna say thank you, cause it...

Makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
It makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter

Oh, ohh

Never, saw it coming  
All of, your backstabbing  
Just so, you could cash in  
On a good thing before I realized your game  
I heard, you're going around  
Playing, the victim now  
But don't, even begin  
Feeling I'm the one to blame  
'Cause you dug your own grave, uh huh

After all of the fights and the lies cause you're wanted to haunt me  
But that won't work anymore  
Uh, no more, oh no, it's over  
'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture  
I wouldn't know how to be this way now, and never back down  
So I wanna say thank you

'Cause it makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
Makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
It makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter

How could this man I thought I knew  
Turn out to be unjust, so cruel  
Could only see the good in you  
Pretended not to see the truth  
You tried to hide your lies, disguise yourself  
Through living in denial  
But in the end you'll see  
You won't stop me

I am a fighter and I  
I ain't goin' stop  
There is no turning back  
I've had enoughhhhhh

Makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
It makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter

Thought I would forget  
But I, I remember  
I'll remember, I'll remember

'Cause it makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
It makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter__

"_That's what Kagome was a fighter. She'd never back down from a fight. And I failed to protect her. Damn Naraku been hiding forever and because of him he will pay big time!" _he scowled. Sango who came from nowhere carried a bunch of wildflowers in her embrace while holding a small child onto her back. She looked at Inuaysha worriedly and sighed as she saw him drinking once more.

"_He's gonna drink himself sick and yet he's been doing it for the last five years. Inuyasha Kagome wouldn't want you to do this!" _she sighed once more as she walked under the god tree and place the flowers on top of her resting place.

Inuyasha didn't bother to see her and went back to replaying the strong song that seemed to glue in his mind. _"Kagome I really miss you…"_

Whew pretty long chappie! Anyway I messed up the summary big time and some other parts. Naraku doesn't die till later… and sad to see Kagome die she was my second favorite character. Anyway review! ^.^


	3. Chapter 3: Babysitting Inuyasha

Alright people I want some answers. Just because I haven't updated a while doesn't mean you can't stop sending me reviews on how you want me to continue this story cause I'm ready to give up. If this story is that bad just tell me so I can take it down. Any reviews are welcome the good the bad. I JUST WANT SOME REVIEWS!!!!

By the way if you hadn't noticed I kinda ruined the story for you by foreshadowing the summary a bit. I really, really suck at making summaries and stories. Sorry for people who aren't spoilers…

** Chapter 3: Babysitting Inuyasha**

After a long day at school it's time to wind down relax and watch some T.V. right? Wrong! The day never ends for this troubled teen. Mikawa came home exhausted after her day-time job at the eight hour school and was ready for her night-time shift. See in the real world Mikawa goes to school like any other normal teenager and tries to enjoy this sacred earth she lives upon. At night she walks with the souls of the dead bringing them to the heavens of the sky where her 'father', God welcomes the guest into his fluffy house.

It's like the Grim Reaper brings the dead to Hell while the Guardian Angels bring the good to Heaven. But does a place really exists like it's meant to be? People often see Heaven as a blissful paradise for the good deceased souls of former lovers. But in actuality, the departed are formerly depressed because not only are they separated from their friends and family, they didn't get to enjoy the rest of their lives before time was up. At the Golden Gates that rested on top of the fluffy clouds a white spirit appeared in front of them. Mikawa was brought up by God and was sent to bring an unexpected person who's untimely death was not suppose to happen yet into the good rapture where her soul was to lay at peace.

Mikawa walked to the Golden Gates and pushed it open. When she walked on the softness of the clouds she notice the people's emotions. Some were sad to be departed, others were slightly happy to be on this wonderful paradise where they can do whatever they want without of course breaking the Ten Commandments. Each deceased person had their own room in a cloud shaped house watching their family lives on their t.v.'s (A/N: Even if that was possible, I don't know I'm not dead yet.). Some were happy to see their family happy, moving on with their lives, watching their kids grow up, and yet relieved to see not at harm.

Mikawa walked to the end of the gigantic cloud and sat on it's edge moving her feet softly as the wind gently blew her hair and she waited for her Father to arrive. She closed her eyes imagining what it would be like to fly like a bird to be free like all the other angels were. Her Father arrived as white sprit as Mikawa, but did not change into his true form. There he stood next to Mikawa and spoke in his godly voice.

"Do you know who the next person you're with?"

"I was called up earlier then expected. I would kinda of got the information from you sooner but uh you know." She smiled at him.

"Kagome Higurashi."

"Oh, that's sad. It wasn't her time yet, till at least 105. I will go." She stood up waiting for God to send her back, but before she went she asked him one more question.

"When will I get my wings?"

"When the time comes, you will know. And until then you must earn them by trustworthy, respect, and dignity."

"But when will I know when the time comes?"

"You will know. I am sure."

Mikawa understood as she nodded her head and was gone in the flash binding light God had made.

Kagome's soul walked around aimlessly into a dark place surrounded completely by black. She staggered a couple of times finding a source of light or anything to guide her way. In a few seconds a source of light came to her and she a saw white figure heading towards her. In closer view she saw a lady around her age in a luxurious white gown with a gold halo floating above her head.

"Who are you?" she whispered.

Mikawa smiled peacefully at Kagome as she approached closer and stood in front of her. She detained her Angel Wand with a star on top and held it in the air.

"Hello Kagome, my name is Mikawa Tsuramyia. I am a seraph angel. I was sent here for you. Please you must come with me." She squeezed the wand and a white light shot straight down from the sky waiting for its passengers to enter.

Kagome hesitated at first to trust this person, but then she remember she had to go for she had left Inuyasha forever. Sighing, she followed the angel and something occurred in her mind. She knew that she had left Inuyasha right? So probably by now he must've been destroying the village by now. So here's the thing she asked Mikawa the most bizarre thing:

"Hey since you say you're a Seraph Angel, can't you calm down Inuyasha? He was a mess when I left. I feel bad for the poor guy. I need someone to look after him. Can you please?"

Mikawa slowly turned her head around with a shocked expression. Not in the billion years she been around has someone asked her favor as big as this and of course she will be surprise.

"What? I mean I'm more of an messenger angel than a babysitter."

"Oh, please. Inuyasha's really upset and I don't want him sad because I'm not around to help him anymore." Kagome practically beg on her knees.

"I'm not sure even if I'm allowed to do that. And trust me this wouldn't be a good idea." Kagome frowned in a face of defeat and Mikawa couldn't bear to see that in anyone.

Mikawa sighed and tilted her head up, then turned around facing the light. "I won't make any promises, but I could try to help him out if he wants."

Kagome's smile met Mikawa's smile as they both headed towards the light and floated upwards into sky above. "I'm really counting on you." "I'll try. But remember no promises." "Oh, thank you very much!"

Mikawa thought about what Kagome had said about watching over her half-demon lover who's totally insane, probably destroying Kaede's village by now. She went home that night and thought and thought if this was good idea. I mean she knew how hanyous acted like but this one was extremely crazy. Maybe, but she did say she will try not promise. So she put on a jeans skirt with a red sleeveless shirt with a gold dragon on it. A black fanny pack, a sleeveless cotton jeans jacket and black, red, and white shoes.

"Man, this is going to be long day." Mikawa went outside to garage and said 'open' as it did it was told. She pull out her silver bike and started pedaling to Kagome's shrine house which wasn't too far from her house.

---

"It's a good thing they haven't nothing to this place," The shrine remained they way it was even after 200 years. This place was too sacred to be torn down for renovations.

"but it bites walking up these stairs. If only I had my wings!" Mikawa complained. Oh wah, wah, Kagome walked up these stairs for years without complaining, suck it up! Sorry, focus!

She reach the top and walked around looking for the well house she's heard of. Legend says it's a gateway to the past where demons today came out of. But of course she didn't really believe that did she?

I think this chapter was too long but was it good? Please, Please review or I'll break into your house and force you to review. Kidding! But please review or I'll be sad. 


	4. Chapter 4: Babysitting Inuyasha part 2

Chapter 4: Babysitting Inuyasha part 2

I am sorry i haven't updated in a while. My dad's been hogging up the computer forever. So here it is!

* * *

"So, Inuyasha must've done this," Mikawa had walked over to shrine's well and saw it was completely demolished. Sighing, "now how am I suppose to go back? Maybe I can enter the time portals at the science lab, or maybe my wand can transport me. But it doesn't have a teleportation device." Mikawa felt the urge to search inside the house for any clues leading her to the past. She has lived in the ancient times a long time before Inuyasha was born but going back was more complicated even her father couldn't make that possible. She turned the knob, that was unlocked, and entered into the abandon house.

She tried to turn on the lights, but the switch was broken. Good thing she had a glowing halo to guide her way. Through the light of the halo, cobwebs were everywhere preventing here to enter near the stairs. She pushed it out of her way and went straight to Kagome's room. Her room remained the same as it was before. Nothing changed, everything was in order except some rotting copse and termites but Kagome's bed, clothes and scrapbook, which was hid insecurely under the bed, with pictures were still in order.

Mikawa went straight for the pictures and recapture the memories of Kagome's childhood and friends. Ayumi, Yuki, Eri, and Hojo were mainly in some pages. There was one with her family and one page with her dad and her when she was a little girl and her dad pushing her on the swing. She saw the happy emotion that was plastered on her face that made her feel all warm and childish inside. _They are all in a better place now where no one can harm them_, she thought. She then turned to the second to last page in the book and on one side showed the gang.

Inuyasha was holding Kagome bridal style with a scowl on his face slightly looking away from the camera not wanting to take any pictures, but caved when beseeched by his high and mighty queen. Kagome, in her school uniform, smiled brightly with her hand waving at the camera as if she was saying hi with the small kitsune, Shippo, who was in her lap smiling showing toothy grins. Miroku who stood by the two had a red hand print on his face with his hand rubbing it nervously smiling at Sango while she stared at him, glaring with Kirara in arms who fell asleep. Mikawa smiled at the amusing gang who had lot of history she knew even more than they knew themselves.

If you look closely at the background in the deep forests, a small glimpse of Sesshomaru, Rin, and that green thing (Forgot his name.) and the two headed dragon, Ah-Un walked by not caring his brother was close by.

"How do I get back to the past," she turned to the final page and picked up a jewel shard that was forgotten by Kagome, taped to the paper book. "The Shikon no Tama! How'd it get in here?" Instantaneously as soon as she touch it, it glowed brightly shining up the dark room more vibrantly than her halo. "Whoa…" she look back down at the page and there was a message scripted.

"_I've kept this jewel away from Inuyasha to remember him by if something ever happens to me. This jewel was the first jewel that had ever brought us together in our journey. I love him so much that I can't ever bear being away from him, so I'll always keep this jewel with me, close to my heart, to remind him of and the wonderful friends I have. I will always love him because he is the only one for me despite his actions. Because even the toughest person has a heart."_

_Love,_

_Kagome Higurashi_

Mikawa cordial by the emotion coming from the 15-year-old held her hand to heart in deep warmth. Then she felt a faint pulse coming from outside so she tuck the book under the bed, tuck the jewel into her skirt's pocket, and went outside. The pulse was stronger and stronger until Mikawa found the source: Goshinboku. "God's tree…" she touched the bark and felt the spot the arrow pinned Inuyasha to. Suddenly her pocket glowed a bright pink light and all of a sudden her hand was engulfed by the tree. "What the…" Mikawa tried to fight back but the force of the tree was so strong it swallowed her whole. She screamed but was hushed as the dark night of the silent wind blew by.

--

Well like everyone predicated, Inuyasha went insane. Especially early in the morning. The villagers complained about him stealing their sake so he went berserk saying, "That stuff drowns out my feelings!" and with his high and mighty Tetsusgaia he went around, for no reason, tearing down the villagers houses. A couples of times his head hurted like hell and he'd cringed but resumed his destruction.

"Inuyasha, ye must stop destroying these peoples houses!" Kaede frantically yelled standing in front of her hut.

"Fuck off, aged shit! I can do whatever the hell I want! You're not my mother or Kagome!"

Kaede, shocked by his words, had a troop of villagers men by her sides, ready to fight this deranged half-demon.

"Get him boys."

"Yes, sir!" they proclaimed. They ran after him chanting, "Hup, hup, hup." until Inuyasha stopped being encircled by the troops in the middle of the village.

"Inuyasha you must put a stop to this! You can't just drown all of your feelings with just sake- I use it when I look at my wife to make her seem more attractive, despite her hideous face!" one villager yelled.

"Yeah, me too!" another villager agreed with him.

Then both their wives came up and said, "Is that so?!" and both slap their husbands simultaneously and walked off with their noses in the air. "Let's find a real man!" "Yeah!"

"Heh, you villagers want a fight? Well bring it on!" Inuyasha yelled. The villagers charged at him with their weapons. Inuyasha smirked as he jumped up in the air with his sword readying to take out them, but suddenly some unfamiliar smell hit his nose. _"What the…!"_ he thought. In midair he bounce off a nearby tree locating the intruder's presence.

---

"Aaaah!" after being spitted out by the horrendous tree, Mikawa fell flat on her face. "Pewt!" she spitted out the dirt and twigs that were in her mouth. "Gross… at least that was one way to get here." she stood up realizing she was in the Forest of Inuyasha. "The Forest of Inuyasha… never imagine being in it again."

Since she was spit out the front of the tree she walked around it and saw Kagome's grave. "The carcass." She kneel down placed her hand over the burial and a transparent blue light emitted from her hand absorbing the mineral and soil of the vestiges which was entrapped in an urn. After she collected the corpse, she saw the some of the Shikon jewel, that was protected by a barrier and was attached to the headstone of the corpse staring back at her. "Midoriko…I remember her. I saw the event when she created this jewel. The Shikon no Tama, Jewel of Four Souls." Since she was impervious to the shield, any shield really, she could grab the jewel in her hand without the miko's powers affecting her.

Kagome's words rang harshly into her head as Mikawa stare bore into the jewel. _I need someone to look after him. I need someone to look after…" _"Inuyasha." Mikawa whispered. "But, where is he?" "Right here!" said a voice. Mikawa tilted her head up to the source of the voice. High in the skies the enraged half-demon's sword came dangerously close to tearing off her head and worse her halo. But luckily Mikawa scooted out of his reach and stood up in a fighting stance.

Then out of nowhere Inuyasha's fist came in contact with her right shoulder, knocking her into a nearby tree. Mikawa dazed at the sudden attack, stood up and quickly jumped out his way before he could slice her. Angrily, she took out her Angel Wand in front of her and proceeded to stop the enraged half-demon. "Why are you attacking me?! What have I done to you?!" Inuyasha furiously gritted his teeth.

"You have something that doesn't belong to you!"

Mikawa blinked for a second and then realized what he was talking about. The Shikon no Tama was firmly grasped in her hand, and Inuyasha thought she was stealing it. Suddenly, Inuyasha charged at her with his Tessaiga high in the air and as if on cue Mikawa emitted the same blue light from her hands but in a cylinder shaped type that covered her entire form.

"You got it all wrong. I wasn't here to steal the jewel."

When his sword hit the shield it recoiled back. "I don't care, just give me the damn jewel back!" he yelled after several attempts to tear down the shield. Mikawa stared at the jewel. _"This thing only brings trouble!" _"No! It doesn't belong to neither you nor me." Inuyasha paused to actually react to what this stranger said. "Alright if you wanna do it the hard way… Wind Scar!" The beautiful awe inspiring attack headed start for the tenshi. Mikawa emerged an even bigger shield which divided the attack in two separate ways.

"_Damn, that thing is strong." _"Who and what the hell are you?" he murmured viciously. Mikawa angry like her face showed decided to address herself properly like she intended to do in the first place.

"My name is Mikawa Tsuramyia. I am one of one of God's youngest Seraph Angels. And I was sent here by Kagome."

"_Kagome?"_

* * *

I also took some time to come up with two other stories that i plan to update when i can finnish this. Bye! :)


	5. Chapter 5: Forgive and Forget

Yay! So I got another reviewer, Cicada Of The Dark-Sacred-Hero, thank-you for reviewing my story. I was on the bridge of giving up but you and Fire Inu Princess saved me. Granting both of your of wishes, here'sssssssssssssss chapter 5!

**Chapter 5: Forgive and Forget**

The ebony-haired, fair beauty, lonely miko walked across the fluffy clouds sighing mournfully as she still thought of Inuyasha. Did she make a good choice leaving a maybe powerfully more than her ex-friend angel to watch the distressed hanyou? Maybe she did, maybe not. But with bodiless soul of hers how can't she? The giant golden gates that separated her for eternal bliss locked directly with her warm passionate chocolate eyes. Kagome, still apprehensive, about entering the threshold of Heaven's Gates, wanting to be in Inuyasha's warm embrace once again, holding him, kissing him… but with what body?

Her glassy yet passionate bodiless eyes burrowed onto the large steel Golden gates of the tenshi world._ "Is this really it? I can never go back to my Inuyasha?" _The sadden shrine maiden stare at comfort of the cloud she was standing on. She felt it's plush. Kagome then turned around to take a final glimpse of the green and blue ball she had once had life on. "Goodbye my family and friends. Goodbye Inuyasha…" and entered the Golden Gates.

--

"How is it that you know Kagome? She's dead and there's no way you could've talk to her. Not unless you were the Demon of the Dead."

"I am not nor have I ever been _demon_." She spitted that last word with malice. "I am simply an angel, will be an angel, and always remain angelic. Knowing Kagome is matters of my own terms that I tend to not obligate to civilians." She didn't mean to sound harsh but she had to that dog into his place.

"Kagome is my own matters that _I _intend to know. So what goes around her is my business too! Now tell me: HOW IN THE HELL DO YOU KNOW HER?!"

"You do not understand the concept I am telling you. I work for kami, God! I am one of his spirits. I shouldn't be telling you all of this, it's highly confidential," she spoked softly.

He started to snarl at this strange tenshi who seem to appear out of nowhere, holding captive of the most powerful thing in the universe. And the worst thing yet she wouldn't respond to any of his threats, plus she had the audacity to mention his former lost that made Inuyasha feel responsible for her death.

Inuyasha hid his eyes behind his bangs, his blood starting to boil slowly; his eyes agitated with incense anger. Whoever this tenshi thinks who she was, there was thing she should've learned: never mess with an angry dog.

And then it came. The one thing Kagome feared of and Mikawa would soon fear of: his deadly transformation. His roughing grip on Tessaiga was so strong; he almost would've broken the handle. He had been the angriest person alive and he was fighting for his life! Mikawa was bewildered. She saw a strange purplish aura surrounding the boy. _"I recognize this. *gasps* Oh, no! If he keeps that up, then he'll… "_

"Inuyasha stop! I'll give you the jewel. Just stop!"

But it was no use. The rhythmic pulsing of his exterior drummed loudly; the rippling waves erupting. His pupils immediately flashed from gold to cerulean blue pooled by pure scarlet. Jagged purple marks were visible by the two sides of his face. Then he smiled. He had drop his sword to the side like a rag doll, and it went back into its normal dull self. Mikawa eyes grew bigger. She couldn't believe what was happening!

"I-Inuyasha..?"

He approached slowly with that creepy jagged smile of his. The alcohol he consumed must have surged into his brain a lot because he was acting crazier and dumber than ever. He held up a claw indicate that he gonna slice her up into shreds. Mikawa's arms grew tired so the barrier grew weaker until it diminished. Darn, she thought. Now that her protection was gone Inuyasha decided to take this waking moment. He leaped into the air like a ninja and started hunting down Mikawa like in "The Most Dangerous Game" giving her a head start.

The villagers came to see what was happening in time. They saw Inuyasha chasing a young brunette into the woods. They all follow discreetly so they wouldn't capture Inuyasha's attention greatly. When the close was clear, a very well dark clad figure washed over the dropped weapon and picked it up with a twisted smile scarred on his face.

----

When Mikawa was trapped in the corridor of trees, Inuyasha approached slowly. He started to laugh manically. See kids this is why you don't drink alcohol, you'll start some crazy shit like this.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong with you!" Her only response was a raised claw shrouded into her personal space.

"Highly confidently, huh," he murmured. Just when he was about to strike a single arrow plunged into back.

"Gak!" Mikawa eyes widened. A lone villager had struck him. "We didn't want to come and try to backstab our own friend but you leave us no choice any more Inuyasha," the head leader stated. "Finish him off." The surrounding villagers followed his commands.

A chorus of arrows flew up into sky raining down at the hanyou and tenshi. Was this it? Is this really the end of our heroic Inuyasha following the same demise of Higurashi Kagome? "Nooooooo!" A large blue light emerged into a sphere surrounding the two. Each arrow recoiled hitting to the ground until it became a massive pile of broken sticks.

The leader growled, "She is an alliance with the half-demon. Destroy them both!"

"No, please stop!" The leader raised his hand to stop his troops. "Now I know whatever Inuyasha has done must've make him worth killing. But if killing him will make your problems go away, wouldn't that make you feel worse about yourself killing a lone being."

"He destroyed half of villages' houses and you're telling us to forgive him?!" the leader spoked.

"We're all human, we make mistakes. A-and that's what makes us unique. Even a half-demon." She looked back forlornly at the half-demon who was suffering from the attack. "Inuyasha may have has some problems, but give him a second chance I know he's willing to change. Please."

"Why should we believe you, aren't you a demon yourself." He pointed at the halo.

She inhaled sharply at the word 'demon'.

"I am simply a kami, spirit, I have never been, and will I never be a youkai. And you must think that I am not trustworthy but you have to give this poor hanyou a second chance, a fresh start. This is one favor I am asking you."

Inuyasha finally fell from his knee bent position and plummeted to the ground. Mikawa dissipated her shield and went to Inuyasha's still position. "Please…" tears were beginning to form at the brim of her eyes. The head villager seemed partially convinced at her story.

He simply huffed. "We have no more business here let us leave."

The group left leaving the two behind. Mikawa quickly rushed to open up his kimono top, blushing slightly, and slowly removed the arrow that plunged his stomach. After placing it down to ground, she placed her hands over blood gushing abdomen and an emerging purple light started to close up the wound. When done, Mikawa rose up Inuyasha slightly and placed his arm around her shoulder and started walking to the nearest hut she could find hopefully to not run into the villagers again.

"C'mon you need some rest."

Sorry it was short; I was busy with schoolwork and certain people. Don't hate me! I will upload as fast as I can. :)!


End file.
